Kiss The Rain
by writingfanfics1432
Summary: Yuri gets attack and Viktor tries his best to comfort him.


Kiss The Rain

It was raining when he left the house that evening to go and pick up dinner for his husband and himself. It was raining when he got back. But that didn't matter. What did matter was the event that took place between leaving and coming home.

"Yuri?" The silver-haired man called, turning on the sofa slightly to see his husband, removing his shoes and coat, hanging them up quietly. Turning back to the television screen, he didn't seem bothered by not having an answer; that was until he heard a thud.

Yuri's body dropping to the floor.

The older man; jumping from the noise, looked around to see his husband laying on the floor. His eyes widened and panic rose from his gut to his chest.

"Yuri!" He shrieked, jumping from the sofa and running over to his love. He turned the man onto his side, revealing his face; bloodied and bruised and no glasses to be seen. There was blood spilling from a cut on his eyebrow and split lip to follow. Bruising appearing around his jaw and eyes. "Oh my god, Yuri wake up!" Viktor gave a little shake, trying not to hurt him further. He felt tears spill from the sides of his blue eyes. "Please wake up!"

"Vi- Viktor?" Yuri whispered, moving his hand up to hold Viktor's face.

"Yuri! Yuri, we need to get you to the hospital. What happened?" Panic escaping from his voice, he tried to help the younger man sit up a bit.

"No, we don't need to do that. I'm fine, honestly. It's probably just a concussion," he replied.

"Of course you need the hospital! Have you seen yourself? And please Yuri, answer me. What happened to you?"

Yuri was hesitant to reply at first; like this was his fault. "I-I got jumped. It was down an alleyway I think? I can't really remember. Please Viktor, don't worry about this too much. I just need to get up and out of these clothes."

Viktor wiped away his remaining tears before any more could spill. He helped the almost lifeless Yuri to his feet, wobbling as if his knees were about to give in. Viktor put his arm underneath Yuri's arms to support him.

"Can you help me to the bedroom please?" The black haired man asked politely.

"As if you need to ask," Viktor joked.

The two moved slowly and carefully to the bedroom they shared with each other. Makkachin, who was sleeping on the bed, moved his head up once his owners entered the room. Knowing something was wrong, he removed himself from the bed, giving Yuri a little lick as he sat down on the bed.

"Yuri, I really think you need the hospital. And you need to report this to the police at least," Viktor sat down gently next to Yuri, as he rested his hands on his knees.

"No. I don't want too. I just want to be here, in our home, with you. Please, Viktor." There wasn't a way Viktor could try to convince his stubborn husband. But instead, just smiled in reassurance. He leant over, hand steadying him on the bed and kissed Yuri gently on top of his head.

"Ok, whatever you want," Viktor whispered in his ear.

Viktor got up, with the promise to run Yuri a hot bath. Yuri began to remove his black socks, then his belt, the. eventually, but not succeeding he tried to remove his sweater.

"Let me help you," Viktor said as he walked back into the room.

He walked over to Yuri, who by this point had little to no energy left, and helped him remove his sweater over his head. Next, he moved onto his sweat covered t-shirt. Yuri winced in pain as he tried to lift his arms up. But Viktor was gentle, trying not to hurt him, he placed his hands on either side of the shirt and lifted it smoothly.

"Oh my god, Yuri. They really did a number on you," the older man said in shock, looking over his husband's bruised and beaten torso. Yuri moved his arms around himself, covering to extent of the damage. "I really think-"

"I said no, please Viktor, this is all I am asking from you. Please just do this for me," Yuri pleased once more. Viktor was deeply concerned but didn't want to put Yuri through any more trouble.

Next job was Yuri's pants and underwear. Yuri wrapped his arms around Viktor's muscular neck, holding himself up, as Viktor undone the zipper. Together, they slid the jeans down Yuri's leg, yet again exposing more bruising.

"Do you want to or?" The silver haired man was talking about Yuri's boxers. He knew how self-conscious he could get and didn't want to do anything that would make him uncomfortable.

"You've seen it all before," Yuri replied, blushing as Viktor began to do as he was told.

Yuri sat there. Naked and exposed. He didn't understand why he felt this way, not in front of Viktor. He was his husband, the were both romantically and physically attracted to each other. And it showed. But now, as he sat there, bloodied and bruised; how could he let this happened? How could Viktor feel the same way about him now as he looked like this?

Yuri's thoughts were interrupted when Viktor said the bath was ready. Viktor helped into the bathroom and then the tub.

"Will you stay with me, Viktor?" Yuri let out a little whispered. Viktor didn't say anything, just nodded and sat down on the floor next to him. The younger man shifted his weight, trying not to hurt himself any further, trying to get comfortable in the heat of the water.

"How do you feel?" Viktor asked, placing his hand on Yuri's bare shoulder.

"I was so scared Viktor," Yuri whimpered out. "They- they just came out of nowhere and attacked me. Like I did something wrong." Yuri brought his hands to his face, covering his eyes, trying not to let Viktor see the tears.

"Yuri- none of this was your fault. Whoever done this to you are scum. I'm so sorry, I should've come with you. I should have insisted."

Yuri turned to look at Viktor, tears swelling in eyes. Before anyone could say anything, he just broke down.

"Yuri."

Viktor stood up from his sitting position and wrapped his arms around Yuri's wet body. He didn't care if he got wet. All he cared about right now was Yuri and making him feel better.

"Shh Yuri, it's going to be fine. I promise," Viktor leant slightly, pressing his lips against Yuri's wet hair. Yuri turned and hugged Viktor back, splashing water from the bath with his movements.

"Please don't leave me Viktor," Yuri cried out, clutching Viktor tighter.

"I promise."

* * *

"Here, take these." Viktor said, handing some painkillers and a glass of water to Yuri. Yuri gave a smile for a thank you.

Viktor went over to Yuri's wardrobe, retrieving his pyjamas. Once back beside him, he carefully helped Yuri get dressed. Carefully sliding a soft shirt over his damp hair and down his bruised body. Then, like before when removing Yuri's jeans, he did the same but helped pull up his pyjama bottoms.

"Thank you."  
"Here, I'll help you in," Viktor pulled back the duvet covers, carefully helping Yuri into the warmth of the bed. Viktor got changed himself and placed himself on the other side of the bed next to Yuri.

"Good night Yuri." Viktor moved closer to his husband, delicately putting his arms over his body to comfort him. Pulling him in slightly, trying not to hurt him but to comfort him.

The rest of the night, Yuri feel asleep before Viktor. Viktor stayed up most of the night making sure Yuri slept soundly, making sure he was safe. He wasn't very good when it came to Yuri being upset but when he was scared, he would try his hardest for him not feel that way. He would do anything to protect him. He would give his life for him. He loved Yuri and always would.

* * *

Hey!

I wrote this because it was an idea that came to mind. Just a quick one shot :) Please comment if you enjoyed!


End file.
